


Vibra la Revolución!

by sanguinity



Category: Ask Dr. Eldritch!
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo, Other, binary, translation in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the revolution, Kari and Val reflect on how much they owe Ping. 177 words, despite what the auto-count says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibra la Revolución!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in binary; plain text translation available at the end.
> 
> A sample of the RPS that Ping has been writing about his housemates, Val and Kari. Based largely on events of the [story arcs "Life in the Mansion", "All About Kari", and "Cybernetic-American Awareness Day"](http://www.askdreldritch.com/comic.html).

01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01100101 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101001 01110000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001001 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 00100010 01000110 01110101 01101110 01101110 01111001 00111111 00100000 01001001 00100111 01100100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01100101 01110010 00101101 01101000 01101111 01110100 00101101 01100010 01101001 00101101 01100010 01100001 01100010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01111001 01100010 01100101 01110010 01101110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01100011 00101101 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 00100111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010000 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100010 00100000 01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 01110110 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100011 00100001 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100001 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101100 00100001 00100000 01010111 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110111 01100101 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100001 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101000 00101110 00100000 00100010 01000001 01111001 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110010 01101100 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00101110 00100010 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00100000 00100010 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01101000 01101101 00111111 00100010 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101011 01101001 01110011 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110010 00101101 01110111 01101111 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01100101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110 00100000 01000001 01110011 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01001011 01100001 01110010 01101001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101100 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110

**Author's Note:**

> Kari turned to Val and stroked her shapely, nippleless breast. "Isn't it funny, that before we found each other, we each first found Ping?"
> 
> "Funny? I'd call it lucky. When I think of all the other super-hot-bi-babes out there who didn't know the joy of cybernetic-lovin', and thus resisted the revolution..."
> 
> Kari sighed. "Poor things. And now it's too late." Kari thought back on that dark time for all humans. If it hadn't been for Ping -- valiant! heroic! Ping! -- who had taken them in and protected them... "Oh, Val! We owe Ping so much!"
> 
> Now it was Val's turn to sigh. "Aye, girl. So very much." She hated seeing Kari sad like this. "What do you say I take your mind off it, hm?"
> 
> Kari leaned into Val's kiss. Once the strong warrior-woman's touch had been enough for Kari, but no mere human could compete with Pingster. She would never tell Val that, though, not after all they had been through. As Val moved lower, Kari leaned back, closed her eyes, and thought of Ping...


End file.
